the_upstarts_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Race: All first-party Core Races, Featured Races, and Uncommon Races are viable choices. Several races with special concerns due to the unusual setting are listed below. Halflings: While Cheliax contains the largest population of Halflings in the Inner Sea nations, the vast majority are kept as servants or slaves. Chelish Halflings are often referred to, pejoratively, as “slips”, and may face discrimination, harassment, or even suspicion of their status as an escaped slave. The story of a Halfling in Cheliax is often one of unusual suffering, but also one of remarkable strength and will. Tieflings: ''While still not perhaps afforded the same respect as a Human of Chelish blood, Tieflings enjoy a unique level of acceptance and status within Cheliax, particularly those who can claim heritage as Devil-Spawn (see: ''Table: Variant Tiefling Heritages ''on the PFSRD). Devil-Spawn in particular have become particularly common among the children of several lesser noble families in recent years; the reason for this has been the cause of much lurid speculation at courts across the land. ''Aasimar: Of all the races on Golarion, Aasimar, rare though they are in Cheliax, are perhaps the most reviled. Aasimar, particularly those still adhering to the good ways of their celestial parentage, may be well-served to ensure that they can pass for a member of their non-Outsider parent race when necessary. Nevertheless, Aasimar who have fallen – or been dragged – to the side of evil can sometimes find places of importance here. Queen Abrogail herself keeps a pair of evil-aligned Aasimar in her retinue (albeit usually collared) as both a sign of admiration for their strength and beauty and a message that any being, no matter how righteous, may be subjugated by the will of House Thrune. Elves and half-elves: As members of a race with a natural tendency towards chaos and goodness, many elves find themselves ill at ease in the Lawful Evil nation of Cheliax. Where elven communities do exist, they tend to take the form of isolated, close-knit villages that guard themselves carefully against outsiders. The northwestern coast is home to a notable community of aquatic-dwelling elves, whose interbreeding with land-dwelling Chelish and Taldane have produced a few communities with a half-elf majority. A large community of elves, at Acisazi, was recently destroyed for its role in supporting the Raven Rebellion. Class: Any first-party. Third-party choices are subject to GM approval. Barbarians and Bloodragers are, naturally, rather rare in Cheliax, as are Paladins, who are regarded as relics of a more naïve past. Monks are a common sight, especially those in the service of the Church of Asmodeus. Known as the Sisters of the Golden Erinyes, these monks train in Hamatulatsu, a martial art based on the fighting style of the barbed Devil of the same name. A note for Clerics, and other divine spellcasters – the open worship of the following deities is punishable by death in Cheliax: * All demons and Demon Lords * Lamashtu * Rovagug * Cayden Cailean Rulers of Chelish settlements are entitled to regulate the worship of all deities save Asmodeus as they see fit. Individual towns and cities may have their own religious restrictions. In times of rebellion or upheaval, the worship of Erastil, Desna, and Calistria in particular are often targeted as a “destabilizing influence”. Alignment: Any. However, do keep in mind that this campaign takes place, for the most part, in the Lawful Evil country of Cheliax. A character with a Neutral Good or Lawful Good alignment should have their righteousness tempered with enough pragmatism that they don’t feel endlessly compelled to right every injustice they come across – life in the Infernal Empire, for a Good character, is a string of choices between moral compromise and a slow, painful death. Ability Scores: Use the point-buy method at the High Fantasy level. Traits: '''Characters begin play with '''three traits of their choice. Characters that have a strong reason to hate House Thrune or the Chelish government will fit well with this campaign's story. Characters in need of inspiration may, but do not have to, take one of the Story Traits below as a Bonus Trait at 1st level. Acisazi Survivor: ''Whether you participated in the Raven Rebellion or not, you are a survivor of the brutal destruction of Acisazi as reprisal. This experience has made you more sensitive to the plight of others, but less capable of dealing reasonably with Cheliax. You gain +2 on all Sense Motive checks, but -1 on all Diplomacy checks opposed by a representative of the Chelish government or the Church of Asmodeus. ''Requirement: Must be elf or half-elf. Fallen from Grace: ''You are a member of one of the many noble Houses that the House of Thrune has stepped on or crushed in their journey toward power. You retain a measure of your influence in Chelish society, but your status also draws suspicion from the powers that be. You gain +3 to all Diplomacy and Intimidate checks opposed by members of a lower class, but -3 on all Bluff checks opposed by a representative of the Chelish government or the Church of Asmodeus. ''Requirement: Must have at least one human parent. Moral Minority: ''You are a follower of one of the many faiths persecuted in the Infernal Empire. This has made you more adept at lying and concealment but has left you out of touch with your surroundings. You gain +1 on all Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, but -1 on Knowledge (local) and Knowledge (religion). ''Requirement: Must worship a deity. Cannot worship Asmodeus. Chaos is a Ladder: ''Despite your chaotic nature, you've learned to get by in Cheliax by charming or dominating anyone who gets in your way. When determining the saving throw for your mind-affecting spells and spell-like abilities, treat the spell's level as one level higher. ''Requirement: Any non-Lawful alignment. House Rules: All of the changes detailed here as well as everything on this wiki in the House Rules category. Category:OOC Information